Karima Shapandar (Earth-TRN756)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN756 | BaseOfOperations = Tower of Nimrod the Lesser, Nexus | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Indian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = former adventurer, police officer | Education = Cybernetically enhanced body | Origin = Omega Prime Sentinel (Human Cyborg; "Mutant Sentinel") | PlaceOfBirth = India | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; R.B. Silva | First = Powers of X Vol 1 1 | Death = Powers of X Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Omega Sentinel who survived through the century's war with the mutants became part of the Man-Machine Supremacy under the leadership of Nimrod the Lesser. She was by his side when a couple of hunters brought the captured Cylobel before them. They explained the attack on the Nexus by the renegades and the possible hack of information of the mainframe. Omega recognized Cylobel as a hound and having the last strain of mutant produced through their breeding program from SalCen Khennil. Omega assumed that the standard interrogation protocols failed, which the hunters agreed conveying the fact that she was bred to withstand it due to her "black brain", so they recommended on giving her a bath so they could see what would come out in the wash. Omega argued that since the A.I. was still young and learning, parsing through the data would come without a clear window of recovery which could span from tomorrow to decades from now and the information during that time could become useless. Nimrod decided to go through the procedure anyways with Omega stepping back allowing for him to have it his way with it. As she was going through the treatment, Cylobel retaliated by saying that she was not afraid to die for what she believed in. Omega was glad to hear that because she considered that it was good that she was willing to die for a cause but said that those same causes have long been fatal for her people. After a difference in opinion, Omega Sentinel left Nimrod behind to head to the scene of the explosion of the Temple of Concordance. With an army of Sentinels by her side, Omega encountered Death, Rasputin, and an unnamed Cardinal at the site. During the fight, Death was critically injured leaving him and Rasputin alone after the Cardinal was killed so as a last ditch attempt Omega was threatened by Rasputin with taking off Xorn's helmet to expose her to the singularity in his head but this did not deter the Omega from backing down. With no other choice, Rasputin did as she said and took it off opening up a huge black hole which pulled in everyone to everything in the immediate vicinity inside of it destroying and killing Omega Sentinel and the others in the process. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Karima Shapandar of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Karima Shapandar of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Short range Energy Projection Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Technopaths Category:Prime Sentinels Category:Teleporters Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Force Field Category:Adaptation Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Mutant Sentinels Category:Mutant Robots Category:Advanced Longevity